Return
by Carrie Fray
Summary: When Clary returns after years of being held captive by Sebastian, she is ready to do all she can to help catch her brother. Everyone at the institute quickly accepts her, but can she be trusted? All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Carrie**

**So this is my first fanfiction... Sorry if the charcaters are a little OOC!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

It's late and the institute is quiet. I got back from dancing at the Pandemonium hours ago, but I can't fall asleep. There's something wrong, and I can feel it. I didn't feel this way earlier. Not when Isabelle did my make-up and picked out my outfit (including her favorite pair of shoes). Not when Simon told us the new names Eric was considering for his band. Not when I danced with Jace and everyone else seemed to disappear. Not even when I returned to the institute and climbed into bed, still in the clothes Isabelle picked out.

I climbed out of bed. Only now did I feel it. I walk to my bedroom door. It feels like... The doorknob is cold under my grasp... A loss of control. That's what it feels like, I think as I step out the doorway. Someone else is controlling my actions. My stomach knots in dread as I ponder why.

I wish someone was awake to stop me, to save me, but church is the only one in the hallway. The cat barely notices me as I head down the hallway. I try to stop myself, but something has made it impossible. I'm only slightly surprised to find myself outside the institute, and I know what's coming. I feel a sharp pain in my head, and see a flash of silver as I crumple to the ground.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"Jace! Open the door!" I yell, pounding on his door.

The door swings open just as I'm about to knock again and I almost fall inside. He smirks at me. I glare at him, but get right to business, "Is Clary there?"

He looks surprised for a moment, "No, Why?"

I frown. This is not good. "Well, I went into her room to ask for my shoes back, and she's not there. I can't find her anywhere!"

He shrugs, "Why did you need your shoes at" he checks his alarm clock, "One in the morning?"

Shoes? I just told him Clary was missing and all he cares about is why I needed my shoes?

"No reason," I reply quickly, I had been planning to visit Simon, but he doesn't need to know that. "Did you not hear me? I said Clary's missing!"

His face pales visibly, even in the darkness. "That's impossible. You must have missed her. Clary wouldn't run away."

I sigh, "Maybe she didn't run away. Maybe she was kidnap-" I am cut off by him pushing me out of the way and running towards her room.

* * *

**Clary POV**

My head is pounding when I wake up, and it takes me a few seconds to remember why. I look around me. I am laying across three leather seats next to a tiny window.

"Private jet," a voice I've been wishing never to hear again says. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I sigh and slowly sit up. I'm surprised to find I'm not tied down in any way. Am I really considered that weak? Not even potentially dangerous? I turn to my brother and start to stand to give him a piece of my mind, but I fall back to the seat, panting.

"Careful there, you're still too weak to do much moving around," Sebastian says as if he didn't just kidnap me and take me away from everything I love. I hear him call someone over. I can't seem to concentrate, and it's taking a lot of effort to keep myself in a sitting position. A thin blonde woman with bright blue eyes comes over and places a cup of tea and some biscuits on the tray in front of me. She gives me a sickening smile and turns to leave, curtsying and smiling admiringly at Sebastian before walking back towards the front of the jet.

"Before you ask, no, she hasn't drunk from the Infernal Cup. She joined me willingly," he says with a smug smile.

"Probably because you black mailed her." I mutter angrily.

"I did not," Sebastian spits, but his smile is gone. "Enough, now eat. You need energy."

I look warily at the food in front of me, but my stomach growls, and I finally take a small bite. It is delicious, and there doesn't seem to be anything weird about it.  
Sebastian smiles, "Now then, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way, I will get what I want."

That doesn't sound good, but I guess for now I should be civil. "And what is that?" I ask politely, taking a sip of tea, as if nothing is wrong. There is something wrong with the tea.

"Runes, and obedience," he says, "and I know you don't want to give it to me, but you will, or you don't want to know the consequences."

"You're going to kill me whether I do what you want or not. Why should I bother?"

He laughs, but the drugs in the tea must have kicked in, and I'm unconscious before I hear his response.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

* * *

**Alec POV**

It's been months since Clary went missing. I can tell Jace still loves her, and still thinks he sees her everywhere he looks. The Clave stopped searching a long time ago, but we are still holding out hope she will return. We can't track her though, so for now we are just demon hunting and trying to move on. We are heading towards a minor demon invasion when Jace freezes.

"Clary," he says, pointing into an alley where I see a red haired woman walking.

"No, Jace. That's not Clary. That's someone else." I say sadly, wishing Jace hadn't been hallucinating.

He glares at me, trying hard to look intimidating, but I can see tears forming in his eyes. Wait- tears? It's been a long time since he cried publicly over Clary. Isabelle shakes her head and points again to the alleyway. Now I see it.

A lock of curly red hair peeks out from behind a huge dumpster. Jace is frozen in his spot. Isabelle runs over, and I help her push the dumpster away from the small figure. Jace is still in shock as we roll her over.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Alec and Isabelle turn her over, but I don't need to look to know who it is. I knew as soon as I saw the hair. There is this sick feeling in my stomach and my heart. I'd been working so hard to keep my heart together since she disappeared, but now it splinters into a thousand pieces all over again. Blood leaks from a recent wound in her chest, just about where her heart is. Her hair is tangled over her scratched face, and her clothes are torn, but she looks perfect to me.

I move her hair from her face and kiss her one final time. Her lips are cold and lifeless. I feel someone rubbing my back. I didn't even know I was crying until her face shines with my tears. I lift her gently and we silently head back to the institute.

Inside, everyone sits down to talk, tension hanging thick in the air, but I only catch bits of their conversation. Alec and Isabelle explain how we found her. I just stare at the ground. Luke pats Jocelyn's back and she sobs into his shoulder. I feel bad for her. She had come rushing back from a trip with Luke when she heard about Clary's disappearance. She was devastated then, and clearly still is.

Simon just looks shocked, blinking often and taking deep breaths though he doesn't need to breathe anymore, and even Maryse looks little teary-eyed. I hear Alec say that the demons left after we found Clary. It must have been Sebastian. He must have had her, and wanted us to find her, but left as soon as we did. Why would he lead us to her, but then not attack us while we were there? It makes no sense, but I am in no mood to wonder about some crazy man right now.

Jocelyn says at least it will be good to have closure now. I don't agree with her. Before, we were always on the look-out, always waiting for the day she would return to us. Now that we found her body, we lost that, lost hope. I guess I should be glad for her, glad that she no longer has to deal with Sebastian, and whatever torture he was inflicting, but part of me, a selfish part, wants to keep hoping she will one day come back.

I realize everyone is staring at me. I haven't said anything since we found her behind that dumpster. "Uh, I gotta get some sleep" I choke out, even though it's only four in the afternoon. I quickly turn away from their sympathetic faces, needing alone time. I can feel tears making their way down my face as I race down the hallway, needing to be alone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? **

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the support! Here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I come to a stop in front of the stairs. My red hair blows in front of my face, startling me. I take three deep breaths and mount the stairs to the institute. I'm nervous. What if I mess everything up? What if no one remembers me? What if they don't believe it's me? They think I'm dead. What are they going to think when the girl they thought was dead shows up at their door?

I reach my hand out to the door. They got a new doorknob and a new bell. I suddenly realize how long it's been since I've seen any of them. What else has changed? I wonder about each person, but mostly Jace. I mostly wonder if he's got a new girlfriend, if he got over me, and no longer cares about me.

I push all my worries away and reach my finger out to the doorbell. I could just walk in, but I don't want to surprise them too much. I press it, and wait, listening to the quickening footsteps nearing the door.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

I'm alone in the institute, cooking spaghetti, and trying to forget. It's been two years since We found Clary's body. Usually I'm fine, but there are times it's still hard to think about, like now.

I blame myself for her death. If I had been awake I could have stopped her from leaving. If I had gone to get my shoes earlier we might have caught her. If I hadn't gone demon hunting that day, she would never have met us, and never have been dragged into the world of shadow hunters. She would still be living her boring mundane life, but she would be alive. I see Luke occasionally, but Jocelyn seems to go out of her way to avoid us and the institute. It must pain her too much to be around anything having anything to do with shadowhunters.

I am torn from my thoughts by the smoke alarm. I sigh and dump the blackening noodles into the garbage. So much for making dinner for everyone. I'll have to get take-out for dinner. Maybe I'll call Taki's. The doorbell rings and I hurry to get it. Who could be ringing the doorbell now? Alec is at Magnus's. Simon is visiting his sister, and Jace is probably out somewhere, making out with some girl he met ten minutes ago, trying to move on.

He can't seem to stick with one girl anymore. He'll meet someone, make out with them for the night, and never talk to them again.

I rush downstairs and fling the door open.

"Delivery from Taki's," says a small hooded person. The voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it.

I had just been about to call Taki's when the doorbell rang. How did they know? Had they decided to invest in mind reading as a way to make money? That seems a little strange. "I didn't-" My sentence stopped when the person removed her hood. "Clary?!"

Clary laughed, "I was kidding, although I did get Taki's on my way here." She holds out a large bag to me.

I can't believe it. How? After all this time? She's alive? That's not possible. We found her dead. I hug her, "How are you even here right now?"

"Its a long story. Can I come in?" She asks.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

Clary walks into the institute, taking it all in. She seems amazed by everything, as she was when she first got here.

I laugh as she looks in awe at the weapons room, running her finger along a blade, but I'm confused. She has seen this all before, hasn't she?

"Where is everyone?"Clary asks.

"They're all out. I'm the only one home. I was making dinner, but... " I shrug and she smiles at me knowingly.

We sit down on a couch and she starts to explain.

"Sebastian slipped something into my drink while we were at the Pandemonium. He used that to make me come outside once everyone else was asleep. He brought me to one of his fathers apartments and kept me chained in the basement.

At first I was mad, and tried to escape, but eventually I realized the only way to get out was to be obedient and wait for an opportunity.

He let me out of the chains a few months ago, but kept a close eye on me. Today he left, saying he had business in South America. I ran and didn't look back."

Wow.

I give her a tight hug to let her know she's not alone, and that I support her. I don't think Sebastian is the kind of person you can just run from. It's amazing she made it here without him finding out and catching her, but I am willing to bet he'll be back for her, especially if she knew of his plans.

She wants to know what we've been doing, how we plan on defeating Sebastian, how she can help, and most of all, what the others will think of her return. She really seems to be worried about how everyone will react to her. I assure her everyone will be glad. I know Alec and Jace will be coming back soon, and I manage to convince her to call her mom and Luke and let me text Simon.

As Clary stares hesitantly at the phone in her hand, I text Simon, telling him to come over. I didn't want to break the news about Clary to him yet, but when he replies that he's busy, I know I have too. He's going to bring Maya and Jordan when he comes.

Clary slowly clicks the numbers on her phone. Her finger hovers over the talk button. I give her an encouraging smile. She takes a deep breath, clicks talks and raises the phone to her ear.

"Hi. Luke? This is Clary. What? No!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Ideas or suggestions for the next chapter?**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Here is chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Jocelyn POV**

I'm making dinner when the phone rings. Luke rushes to get it. I go back to slicing the tomatoes until I hear Luke angrily demand if the caller was pranking him. I go to stand behind him, leaning against the doorway. "Ok, we'll be over soon," I hear him whisper breathlessly into the phone. What just happened. He turns around, seeing me. His eyes are wide and his face is pale, but he seems excited as he puts down the phone and comes towards me.

"Luke? What's going on?"

He sounds incredulous as he answers, "We need to go to the institute, now," I frown. He knows how much I want to forget about that. I've even gone back to living my life as a mundane. He sees my face, "I mean it. that was Clary on the phone. She's alive."

I can't even begin to describe my emotions. I'm astounded, excited, sad, confused, glad, hopeful, the list goes on. Just a few years ago we had found her dead. This isn't possible. This is too good to be true.

I'm not even aware I'm on my knees until Luke comes over and helps me up. I lean on him and he holds me as I move, shaking, towards the door.

* * *

**Simon POV  
**

When Maya, Jordan, and I get to the institute, Luke and Jocelyn are already there.

"Maya," Luke nods. She smiles and nods back at him. Jordan opens his mouth to say something, but just then the door is flung open. Isabelle is standing there looking excited. She isn't wearing any makeup, and she doesn't look as put together as usual, as if she hadn't been expecting company today, but she is still much more beautiful than any other girl I've seen. I wonder why she's with me. She can probably get any guy she wants. She smiles at me, eyes shinning, then motions for us to come in. Standing behind her is Clary. The same Clary that disapeared in the middle of the night two years ago. The same Clary that was found dead in an alleyway, and that I thought I would never see again.

I run up to her, and she hugs me hard, saying "I missed you so much" over and over. She then hugs everyone else, clinging to Jocelyn the longest.

"But... How?" Jocelyn asks, stroking Clary's hair.

"Come on upstairs," Izzy says, "We can explain over dinner." When she sees our fearful looks, she glares at us and adds that Clary picked some up at Taki's. Isabelle grabs my arm and gives me a quick kiss as we head to the elevator, laughing at the blush in my cheeks.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I can't stop smiling as I walk home from Magnus's apartment. Today has been a really good day.

I take the elevator up. As soon as the doors open, there is Isabelle. It looks like she's had a good day to.

"Alec."

"Hi Izzy, What's up?"

"Clary is back" She says. I wouldn't believe her, but she sounds completely honest, and that's not really something to joke about. I walk into the dining room, and see her sitting at the table between Jocelyn and Simon. She gets up and hugs me.

"It's-It's really you? You're really alive? But-but how?" I stammer. This shouldn't be possible. We buried her. Is she a vampire or something?

"We were waiting for you to get here before I tell my story," she says with a smile.

I sit down next to Jordan and she begins. I guess she was held captive by Sebastian until just today, when she managed to escape. It's hard to believe Sebastian wouldn't have put up some security system, so she couldn't escape, but I guess if you trust someone enough...

Her story still didn't explain how she could be alive when we found her dead, though. When I ask, she looks surprised, confused even, but only for a second.

"Oh," she says, "I'm really sorry. Sebastian made me make a rune for him that could make someone look and seem exactly like someone else. I'm really sorry, I didn't know he did that. I thought he was just going to make a bunch of duplicates of himself or something. I'm sorry, I really didn't know."

After a moment of silence, Luke says, "I know this may be difficult, but we are going to have to know everything you can remember that might help us track down Sebastian."

Jocelyn frowns disapprovingly at him, "Clary just got back! She needs a little time to settle in before we ask her anything like that! I'm sure it must be extremely uncomfortable remembering her time with Sebastian."

"It's ok mom, I really want to help, I do. I want to find him just as much as you, and I will tell you as much information as I can, but I'm a little tired right now. Is it alright if I take a nap before we go home?" Clary asks.

"Of course, honey. The couch is right over there, take as long as you need," Jocelyn says sympathetically. She smiles as Clary walks out of the room.

Isabelle looks at Jocelyn and states that she thinks it would be best if Clary stayed at the institute from now on. "We've installed a new security system, so if anyone tries to leave, we will be alerted. Plus, this is way safer than her house, and she will be here often enough, to train..." She lists the reasons, holding her breath as she waits for Jocelyn's reply.

Jocelyn surprises us all by agreeing. "I do think it would be safer, and as long as she is safe, I am fine with it."

"Well... It's late, and Clary is staying here for now. Ready to go Jocelyn?" Luke asks. They leave and we sit in silence for a while.

Suddenly we hear the elevator and everyone's eyes go wide. "Jace," Izzy whispers. She gets up and walks to the elevator door.

* * *

**How was it? Suggestions for the next chapter?**

**I think I know how this is going to end, but I need suggestions for the middle of the story**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the ideas and suggestions! **

**Here is chapter four!**

**As always (well... except chapter one, cuz I forgot), all rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Alec POV**

The sound of the elevator must have woken Clary. She comes into the room and stands at the table, tense and looking anxious.

We can't see the elevator from the dining room, but we all listen closely. The doors open and close.

"Jace," Isabelle says, "Jace, there is something you should know."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations," He says. He sounds exhausted and irritated, like he's had a bad day that just keeps getting worse.

Isabelle sighs, "No, Jace. That's not- Jace wait! Don't go in there yet!"

She must have been unable to restrain him, because a second later he comes into the room. His gaze immediately locks on Clary, and his face turns white, his eyes wide with shock. His voice, always so sure, comes out in a shaky whisper, "Am-am I hallucinating? Is s-she really there?" He asks, standing frozen in his spot. Clary has taken a few steps toward him, and they are only a few feet apart. He reaches out and fingers a curl, as if reassuring himself she is really there.

Izzy walks in with a sigh, scowling at Jace, "Clary's back. She's alive. That's what I wanted to tell you."**_  
_**

Simon, Maya and Jordan say their goodbyes and leave. Jace and Clary barely notice. Their gazes are still locked. I notice they are now only a foot apart, but neither has taken a step. Jace reaches out and pulls Clary forward, into his arms. Her arms go around his neck and Jace buries his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. He runs his hand up and down her back and whispers, astonished, "You're back. You're really back. It's really you!" Clary pulls back for a second, a happy smile on her face, and presses her lips against his. I follow Isabelle out of the room, to give them privacy.

* * *

**Isabelle POV  
**

"Well," I turn to Alec, "They seem to be enjoying themselves. Why don't we go do something too?" I can't help but laugh at his horrified expression, "Ew, Alec. I was talking about demon hunting."

He perks up, "Sure! There are always demons at the Pandemonium. Should we ask them to come?"

I look back into the dining room. Jace has Clary against a wall. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, and she is giggling at something he said. He leans down to kiss her again. "No, we'll be fine on our own. Besides, I doubt Clary wants to be reminded of last time we were there."

Alec nods, "Get ready. Let's leave in fifteen minutes."

* * *

We arrive at the Pandemonium and spot him almost immediately. It's a normal looking boy. In jeans and a t-shirt, it looks very out of place. It doesn't seem interested in anyone at the Pandemonium, and when it sees Alec and I, it winks and slips out a side entrance into a deserted alley. Alec and I exchange a confused look at it's strange behavior, but follow the demon outside.

He's standing by the door with one hand on the wall. "Shadowhunters," it breathes as we exit the club. It pins Alec against the wall, but I uncoil my gold whip from my arm and expertly yank his legs out from under him. Alec pulls a knife from his pocket. "I have a message for you."

Alec laughs, "No, you just want to distract us so we don't kill you."

"Sebastian," it says, "He will be back. He will be victorious. He has a plan and he has already begun. He will be back."

I tighten the whip, cutting deeper into the demons legs, "If he wants Clary, he can't have her. She already escaped from him. She's with us, and we are going to watch her very closely. He will never get her back."

It's the demon's turn to laugh, "Silly girl. Do you really think Clarissa could have escaped from him if he didn't _want _her to? If it wasn't part of his plan?" I am speechless. I hadn't considered that. What if Sebastian had wanted Clary to escape? Why would he want that? No. This was a demon. It was feeding us false information and trying to get us to let it go. The demon is still smirking up at me when an arrow flew by, burying itself in the demon. The demon disappeared, but it didn't seem too upset about it. I could still see it's mocking smile as Alec and I turned to leave.

Alec and I walked home, completely confused by the odd demon encounter. Usually the demons want to eat the humans at the Pandemonium. This demon didn't seem to care about them. It seemed to be waiting for us, and didn't seem to mind when we killed it. And then there was that message. Sebastian had let Clary escape? What?

Alec broke the silence when we were only a couple blocks from the institute. "Do you really think Sebastian would purposefully let Clary escape? I never thought about it before, but I guess it would make sense. Sebastian wouldn't leave Clary alone unless he was sure she couldn't escape, right?"

"I don't know, Alec. It was a demon. It was probably just telling us lies so we would let it free, or so we would turn against Clary. Besides, why would Sebastian go to all that trouble to get Clary if he was just going to let her escape two years later?"

"I guess..." Alec didn't seem very convinced, "Should we tell Clary about the demon?"

I thought about it, "Yeah, probably. Telling her the truth is probably what's best. If Sebastian and the demon want us to stop trusting each other, then we should do all we can to keep the trust."

Alec looks convinced, and we head into the institute.

* * *

**So that was chapter four**

**That was my attempt at Clace... Was it too bad?**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Here is chapter five!**

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

Just as Alec and I reach the institute, we see Clary. She walks passed us, not noticing we are there.

"Clary!" I call, "where are you going?"

She turns around quickly, looking like a deer caught in headlights, but after a moment her face relaxes. "Oh hey guys, I was just looking for you! You left without telling us where you were going!" She says.

"We were just going demon hunting. I thought we left a note, but maybe you didn't see it," I say.

"You probably shouldn't be out here anyway, with Sebastian after you. Hey, could you tell me again how you escaped?" Alec asks. I shoot him a look. I can tell he is still thinking about what that demon at the club said.

"What?" Clary asks, confused.

I glare again at Alec, "Nevermind"

* * *

We all sit down in the library. Jace has his arm protectively around Clary and Alec is watching her closely as I explain our demon encounter. Clary looks surprised and a little afraid. "You think he let me out? You think maybe he knew I was going to escape?" She asks, sounding very worried. I feel bad. She thought she was ruining Sebastian's plans, and now she's finding out maybe she actually helped him. "How would me escaping help him? Why would he go to all that trouble kidnaping me if he was just going to let me escape?"

Jace rubs her arm, trying to calm her down. Alec's gaze is still intensely focused on Clary. I can tell he is about to say something rude and elbow him to shut him up. He gives me an annoyed look.

"I really do want to help you stop Sebastian, but right now I'm just too tired and overwhelmed. I'm going to help you guys as much as I can. I really am!" Clary sounds pleading, needing us to understand.

"We know you will. Come on. Let's get you to bed." Jace leads her out the door.

As soon as they're out of ear shot, Alec turns to me, "Look Izzy, I know you want to trust her because she's Clary, but maybe we should listen to what the demon said."

"It was a _demon, _Alec. Why would you ever trust a demon? This is Clary. We know Clary. Would you really trust a demon over Clary?"

Alec looks conflicted, "Not normally, but Clary's been with Sebastian for the past two years. Who knows what he did to her? He could have brainwashed her. She could be working for him!"

I shake my head at him, disappointed, "I can't believe you! This is Clary! Our friend! How could you betray her?" I'm so mad at Alec. I'm yelling now.

"That's not what I'm saying! We aren't betraying her! We are-"

"Not believing her? Not trusting her when she's trying so hard to help us? That's not betraying her?" I get up and start to leave, my frustration obvious.

When I reach the door, I hear Alec, "We aren't betraying her. We are being cautious so _she _doesn't betray _us_." He says it quietly, almost timidly, expecting me to lash out again.

I sag against the wall outside the library. I guess Alec's right. We don't really know if Sebastian did any mind control or brainwashing. It would be best to be safe. Wait-no! I can't be thinking like this! This is exactly what the demon wanted. I have to trust Clary! She's our friend! She escaped from Sebastian. She has valuable information about Sebastian, and that is why Sebastian sent the demon, to make us doubt what she tells us! I stomp to my room, furious with the demon for planting a seed of doubt in my mind and furious with Alec for believing the demon and almost making me believe the demon too.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I'm laying in bed with one arm tucked around Clary as she talks.

"When I woke up with Sebastian, of course the first thing I thought was that I needed to get out, to get back to you and everyone. I tried to escape, but Sebastian was too smart, and escape was impossible. So, I just stopped trying, and waited. He wanted me to make new runes for him. He was nice to me. I had my own room with a comfortable bed and everything I wanted... expect my friends and family, of course... I think he was trying to get me to join him, to be on his side, so I pretended I was. I never objected when he wanted me to make runes, and I didn't try to escape. Eventually he started loosening the reins. There were less demon guards around and less spells to keep me from escaping. He took me on errands sometimes. To visit an allied warlock or shadowhunter, and sometimes demons.

I missed you the whole time. The only reason I stayed was because I knew if I was caught on my way out, I would never have the chance to leave again, and I would never see you again. Well, my lying must have worked, because one day I learned there was nothing keeping me from escaping, and there were almost no demon left guarding me. I knew I would have no problem escaping. I waited though, because I also knew Sebastian was watching me closely when he left. I waited until today. He said he was leaving to visit someone and it was too risky for me to come. He said he would be gone for a while, so I took the opportunity to run. And I escaped.

I thought I was ruining Sebastian's plans. But now... Isabelle and Alec are saying maybe me escaping was actually part of his plan... I don't know how that could help him, but... You know I want to help you, right? You know I want to stop him? You know I would never do anything that would hurt you and Alec and Isabelle any everyone? You know that, right?"

She's looking at me through tear-filled eye lashes. She looks so vulnerable and helpless right now, and she sounds like she's pleading for her life. I just want to hold her and tell her everything is alright, so that's what I do.

"Of course we know that. We are your friends, we will always believe you! We know you've been through a hard time and we want to do everything we can to make you feels better. We will do everything we can to make sure Sebastian never gets you again. We were heartbroken when he took you too. We know how that feels, and we never want you to feel that again. We will protect you as best as we can. We will stop him, and you will never have to worry again." I know what I'm saying will be very hard to guarantee later on, and some of it is probably not true, but I want to comfort Clary, and make her know how much she means to us, and that we would never believe a demons word over hers.

She looks up at me with a relieved, loving smile on her face, "I love you."

I smile and lean down to kiss her, "I know, and I love you too."

* * *

**What do you think? Should they trust Clary or not?**

**Please review! Please!**

**-Carrie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights still belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Here is chapter six**

* * *

**The next day**

**Alec POV  
**

We are all sitting in the library, waiting for Magnus. Today we are going to see if Clary can actually help us. Isabelle is avoiding looking at me. I know she's still upset with me, and still thinks I betrayed Clary, but I really didn't! I just want to be cautious.

Magnus waltzes in and gives me a sparkly wink. I have to roll my eyes.

"Alright. Now that your finally here," Izzy glares at Magnus, "let's get started"

Magnus gives Clary a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, "Welcome back to life, dear," and sits down across from me.

Clary says she didn't think to grab any of Sebastian's things when she left, so we had nothing to track him with.

Clary did try to help though, "He was using one of my fathers apartments. When I escaped, It was right across the street from Taki's... But he's probably moved by now. It was a demon he was going to visit when I escaped.. In Paris. When we visited other shadowhunters and downworlders, it was to get their support. He would make deals and bargain with them to get them on his side. I think he's planning another attack... On Idris."

For the next two hours we contemplate what to do and what Sebastian might be doing. We don't really have many options, so instead we decide to call Mom, who is in Idris now, and let her and the Clave know what's going on. After Isabelle hangs up, she tells us they want to see Clary, and she needs to portal to Idris in two days. Clary looks worried, but Isabelle assures her the Clave is just going to ask her a few questions to help them catch Sebastian.

The whole ordeal drags by for me as I wait anxiously for the end. When it's finally over, Isabelle, Clary and Jace leave the room. I turn to Magnus, "Well?" I ask. I told him about what the demon said before he came, and he agreed to consider that and see if anything seemed suspicious when he met Clary.

He sighs, "There is something different about her. I can't put a finger on what it is, although it could just be that she has grown and changed a little while with Sebastian. I agree with you. Be careful, perhaps keep a close eye on her, but don't act like you suspect anything. I will try to help, but I'm not sure there is much I can do. She still can not be tracked, although that is for the best, I suppose. If she does end up being truthful, it is better that Sebastian isn't able to track her. Be careful, Alexander." He opens a portal, and gives me a kiss before smiling and gracefully falling backward into it, arms spread wide. I want to laugh, but this Clary business has gotten me all tense. I start to walk down the hall when I hear bits of a conversation in the weapons room. With all that's been going on, I know I have to listen. I press my ear to the door. It's Clary's voice. She must be on the phone, because I only hear half the conversation.

"I know, I know... I am, but I don't know how much longer I can do this. They want me to go in front of the Clave in two days! When are you-?... Oh, ok... I guess, we aren't doing anything tonight... Where?... Ok, see you then..."

I hear a click as the call is ended, and quickly back away from the door, running back into the library before Clary can see me. That phone call definitely made me more suspicious of Clary. Who could she be meeting tonight? And why would she be calling them from inside our weapons room? I guess there is only one way to find out... Looks like I will be busy tonight too.

* * *

**Ok, sorry if that was a little short...**

**What do you think? Who is Clary going to meet?**

**Please review! Thanks**

**-Carrie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Here is chapter seven**

**All rights still belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

I'm in the weapons room picking the weapon to train with today when Clary tiptoes in and closes the door as quietly as possible. She hasn't seen me yet. I'm still mad at Alec because I know he still doubts Clary, but he's also made me kind of suspicious, so while she draws a locking rune on the door, I hide behind a rack of swords, careful not to get cut. I hear Clary pull out a phone. Is she going to call Simon? He's been wanting to talk to her since he left yesterday.

"Hey...

Yeah, everyone else is busy. Isabelle is training, Alec is with Magnus, and Jace is getting lunch...

You checked on her? That's dangerous! Someone could see you and I'm sure she's doing fine!...

I know, I know...

I am, but I don't know how much longer I can do this. They want me to go in front of the Clave in two days! When are you-?...

Oh, ok...

I guess, we aren't doing anything tonight...

Where?...

Ok, see you then..."

I hear the phone click and Clary walks out, leaving me in shock. Maybe I should have listened to Alec. Who was she talking about? I guess I will just have to follow her tonight. My mind made up, I turn with a flourish... And end up with twenty painful cuts on my arm and side. Oops, I forgot I was hiding behind a bunch of swords. Not my proudest moment. I turn to check that no one saw. A shadowhunter should remember things like that! I quickly scribble an iratze on my arm and force the embarassed look off my face.

* * *

I've been watching Clary very closely since her phone call in the weapons room. Right now she is drawing something on the couch... Probably Jace. I'm making meatloaf so I can keep a close eye on her while not looking like I'm stalking her.

The timer rings and as I take the meatloaf out of the oven Clary announces she's going for a walk. I frown when she turns down my meatloaf, but as soon as she leaves I sprint to the training room to tell Jace I'm going to visit a friend. Alec is a Magnus's, and I'm glad I don't have to lie to him too.

I pull on a light black jacket and grab my gold whip and a seraph blade just in case Clary's friend is who I'm afraid it is.

I step out of the institute and see Clary's red hair a few hundred meters ahead. I'm glad she decided to walk instead of taking a taxi. I tail her to the park where she waves and walks up to a boy I recognize. Simon. I almost laugh. Here I was expecting Sebastian, or some demon. I smile knowing I was right and Alec was wrong. And, of course, I'm glad we can trust Clary again. I turn around and begin walking back to the institute. I wonder who she was talking about... Probably Simon's sister... But something about her phone conversation doesn't add up.

Everything is gone from my mind, though, when I am hit with a bag of garbage! Who would throw a trash bag at me? I am already boiling mad when I notice it's not a garbage bag. It's a demon. My reflexes kick in and I kick it away. I pull out my whip in one hand and seraph blade in the other, wishing the whole time I had Alec or Jace or even Clary with me.

It reaches towards my neck and I duck under its smelly arm, slicing right through it and yank it's legs out from under it with a cool move I recently mastered. It should be lying on its back crying out in pain from its severed arm, but it's not. It's now that I get my first real look at it. It's a semi transparent red color, and appears to be just a giant blob resembling, quite closely, jello. Its arm, that I just cut off, has formed its own jello blob. It slides over to me, leaving a wet path over the sidewalk as it goes. I flick my whip at it, hoping it might get scared and leave. No such luck, though. It stops five feet from me and an extension, similar to the one I originally mistook for an arm, reaches again towards me. I slice it cleanly off, but it just forms another blob. It oozes closer and I use the wall behind me to propel myself over its top, chopping off a good deal as I do.

I was hoping I had hit something vital, but as far as I can tell, this demon doesn't even have vital organs. Breathing heavy, I curse not training today. I'm now surrounded on one side by a brick wall and on the other sides by one giant jello blob and a bunch of smaller ones. I look out of the alleyway to see if anyone has noticed me or if there is anyone who can help me defeat this jello demon when I realize where I am.

I am in the same alley we found Clary in. Oh no. Is this demon what killed Clary? Well... Fake Clary? The real Clary is with Simon in the park. I wonder who Sebastian had killed and made look like Clary. As far as I know, the Clave hasn't noticed any missing shadowhunters, although I doubt I'm the first one they'd tell if they were.

A small jello blob comes at me from the side, breaking me from my thoughts. I lash out at it with my whip and it flies across the alley, landing in a green plastic garbage can. The trash can rattles a little, but the blob can't seem to escape. So they can't climb, huh? I smile at my own genius. I managed to find a weakness. I can just hack these jello demons into small pieces and then throw them in garbage cans. I'm too dristracted by my achievement to notice the huge jello demon until it is almost on top of me. I leap into action, again using the wall behind me to rocket over it.

Except this time I don't. It was too close when I jumped and it was too tall for me to get all the way over. I feel fragile as my tiny body hurtles towards it, my head hitting first. My head goes right through and it seems to swallow me up. The rest of my body comes through and I'm suspended in its middle, unable to move. Everything is red and see-through, so I can see out of the demon. The parts of the demon that I cut off are reconnecting with the giant blob. It slides excruciatingly slow to the garbage can an reaches in, extracting the demon blob I had just tossed in there.

I feel the demon compress, squishing me uncomfortably. The jello around me is squishing me everywhere. It feels like the demon is ripping my hair out, and my legs are bent at a unnatural angle. I hear a snap and feel a sharp pain in my hand. My ribs bend and the breath is knocked out of me and my eyes bulge as I struggle, searching for air in this dense mass of jello. I wonder if I will end up like the dead girl we thought was Clary. Then my world goes black.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**What is going to happen to Isabelle?**

**What are Clary and Simon talking about?**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Alec POV**

I called Magnus and told him about my plan to follow Clary. I said I would use visiting him as an excuse for leaving the institute to follow Clary, and he agreed to cover me if anyone called. Right now I am waiting in a shop across from the institute for Clary to come out.

When I see her, I follow her, staying on the opposite side of the street. She leads me to the park, where she meets up with Simon. What? She's just meeting Simon? I can't believe I made such a big deal out of nothing! Clary waves bye to her friend, and then I realize. She isn't actually here to see Simon. She is just trying to throw off anyone who may be following her (like me)! I need to keep following her. When she turns towards me, I pick up a newspaper and sit on a bench facing a hair salon. I pretend to be interested in the news while actually peeking over the top and watching Clary's reflection in the salon's shiny windows. She walks past me and heads toward a sketchy looking deserted building. I watch her walk in and studiously fold my newspaper. I walk to the big building with peeling yellow paint.

Magnus had put a spell on an ear piece so we can communicate while I tail Clary. "Magnus," I hiss into the ear piece, "code green" We decided before I left that code green would mean I found where she was going, code red would mean I lost her, and code black would mean I was caught. I'm hoping not to need that one.

"Alright, Let's see..." His voice crackles loud in my ears, "That old abandoned grocery store on the street across from the park?"

"That's where she went."

"See if you can find out what she's doing in there," he advises. I walk to the structure, trying to appear as casual as possible. I don't hear anything as I pass the door. There are no windows on this side of the building, so I continue around, looking for a side entrance or a window in the back. There is a side door, but it is firmly locked and I don't want to draw attention to myself, so I don't use an unlocking rune. I go around to the back. There are no windows, but there doesn't need to be. There is a huge gaping hole in the back. I drag over a rock to stand on so I can see it. The room is large and mostly empty, but there is a staircase next to my window-hole, and I know Clary and whoever she's meeting are upstairs. I scan the room. There are lots of broken floorboards poking up. There are a few unrecognizable pieces of furniture heaped up in one corner. Cobwebs and spiders are everywhere, and rocks and cigarettes litter the dusty floor. I hear stomping and look up to see Clary come down the stairs. Her back is to me as she marches to the door. I shove my rock back to its original place and rush around to continue stalking her. Now that I have proved she is not trustworthy, maybe I can threaten her to tell the truth...

She is muttering angrily to herself as I fall instep behind her with a group of older men. I strain to hear what she's saying.

"I can't believe him. After all I do for him. I do everything for him! He can't do something for me once in a while? No! Instead he has to go visit her! Why doesn't he buy me lunch? Take me out to eat? Get me whatever I want? Take me to the movies? I'd even be happy if he'd just say hi once in a while! But no! She gets him! Because he loves her! Why does he love her? She hates him! Plus, it's totally putting him in danger! Can't he see I love him? Why doesn't he love me back? This ends today! I'm so fed up with him! I don't care about him anymore! I HATE him! I am DONE helping him!"

Who is she talking about? Has Jace been cheating on her? Was Jace in that building? No. Jace loves her, and she knows it. Sebastian. I'm willing to bet it was Sebastian who was in that building, but she couldn't be talking about Sebastian, right? That would be... Impossible! They are brother and sister! And she's always hated him, and loved Jace! I try to ignore the tiny voice in my head telling me a lot can change in two years, especially where Sebastian is involved. Clary couldn't love him, could she?

She abruptly turns a corner into a dark alley. I slow to a stop and stand still, not daring to peer around the corner just yet.

"Come on, Alec," I hear Clary call, "I know you're there and I want to talk to you!"

I'm too stunned to move for a moment. How did she notice? I was quiet and she never saw me! I mutter a quick "code black" into my ear piece. Magnus will be watching me now. If Clary decides to attack me or kidnap me, Magnus will know and will come. I tuck the ear piece into my pocket, not wanting her to know I contacted Magnus. I take three deep breaths and pull out a seraph blade, prepared for the worst.

"You won't be needing that," I hear Clary laugh as I come around the corner welding the blade. She plucks it out of my hand and places it on her lap. She is sitting on a crate, looking calm and relaxed. She motions for me to sit on a crate directly across from her. I warily sit down, expecting it to be a trap. Clary laughs again, "Don't be silly, I'm not here to kidnap you. If I wanted to do that, I would have already done it. Perhaps when you were standing on that rock behind the old supermarket. I want to talk. I want to make a deal with you. And I have some information that may be of interest to you."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**What's going on with Clary?**

**Who was she talking about? Sebastian or Jace?**

**Are they going to find out about Isabelle?**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok! Here is Chapter nine! Wow, I didn't expect this story to be so long!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Alec POV**

I'm sitting across from Clary, waiting for her to explain what's been going on. She is sitting across from me, legs crossed.

"How to begin... Hmm... Let's see..." She says slowly. I can tell she hadn't planned this. She hadn't expected to be sitting here, explaining anything to me. She looks extremely uncomfortable and worried... Why would she be worried? She looks nothing like the Clary I've gotten to know. "Well, I guess I should begin by saying... I'm not Clary."

"What?" I practically choke. I guess that would explain why it seemed like she was acting different.

"uh, yeah... I guess I should probably start at the beginning." The girl in front of me takes a deep breath, and I realize she's about to tell me every little secret of her life. She's about to tell me everything. Or is she? She is working with Sebastian, right? She is pretending to be Clary. Wait. A thought crossed my mind. A horrible thought. If the girl we had thought was Clary, then where was the real Clary? Was she actually dead?

"I can see you have a lot of questions, and you're kinda freaking out now, but just wait. I will explain everything," she says in a calming tone, reading my expressions.

"Ok. and thank you," I say, wanting her to get started with her story.

"My real name is Leanne Anderson. I was born and raised by mundanes. I thought I was just a normal, adopted girl. I was wrong. When I turned thirteen, I went to a summer camp where I met a boy who immediately saw I was a shadowhunter. He taught me everything I know about shadowhunters. As you probably figured out, he was Sebastian. By the time that camp was over, I had a huge crush on him. So, at when the camp was over, and he asked me to come work with him, I agreed. I felt bad leaving my parents. They were always so nice to me, but I was so obsessed with Sebastian that I didn't even really think about them."

I smiled at her, urging her to continue. She had a crush on Sebastian? That would explain what I overheard her muttering to herself earlier.

"With Sebastian, everything was different. We moved a lot. We trained a lot. We plotted and planned a lot. I think he knew I had a huge crush on him, and he used that to his advantage. He was always intrigued with his sister. He talked about her a lot. About how her and her mother had left him. About her angel blood. About her angel boyfriend who she thought was her brother. Everything. I never met Valentine. Sebastian always kept me and his father apart. I don't think he ever told Valentine about me. In a way, he was almost relieved by Valentines death. It was like... Now that the boss was gone, he could take over and do what he wanted to do."

She sighed, and rubbed her eyes, "He started planning to capture Clary right away. He said we needed her rune power. He was really excited when we figured everything out. Then we came here, to New York. We sent demons to watch all of you, constantly, and we waited for the perfect time to strike. When we heard you were going to the Pandemonium to dance and act like normal teenagers, we knew it was time. I went in, because you didn't know me. Sebastian gave me a little bottle. He didn't tell me what it was, just that I needed to put a little in her drink. When Clary was turned around for a second, I put it in her drink. Just one drop. That was all it took. I barely felt any guilt. I really believed what I was doing was right. That night we stalked the institute. We watched all the lights turn off and peeked through windows to make sure everyone was asleep. Then Sebastian somehow took control of Clary. He made her come outside and knocked her out. He was so excited when we portaled back to his fathers apartment."

"She was asleep for the longest time. He would just watch her sometimes. When he wasn't watching her, we planned the future... Well, mostly just what we would do when she woke up. When she finally woke up, Sebastian got her to make a bunch of runes for him. He wanted to get her to join his side, but she refused. She cried for you guys all the time. She only gave him runes when he threatened to hurt you. She was a mess."

This still doesn't explain the whole 'clary is dead' 'wait never mind, clary is alive' 'no that's not actually clary' mess, but I can tell she is getting there, so I wait patiently.

"When Sebastian finally realized Clary would never join him, he went with plan B. She made him a rune that could make someone look exactly like someone else. He found some dead person (don't ask where he got the person, he wouldn't tell me), and put the rune on her, then put the Clary look-a-like where he knew you would find her. He knew Clary would never join him while she remembered you, so he put that rune on me, making me look like Clary, then put the rune on Clary, making her look like me. He switched our memories. I have all Clary's memories, but also my own memories of my time with Sebastian. He let me keep those memories so I remember my mission and so I stay on his side. He sent me here to spy on you. To make sure he would stay under the radar and to scout out points of weakness in the Clave."

"And Clary? Where is she?" I ask.

"Clary thinks she's me! She's living as me right now!" She practically yells, suddenly boiling mad, "She is living my life! Sebastian made her me so maybe she would join him, because I joined him! He visits her every day! Buys her whatever she wants! Takes her out to breakfast, lunch, dinner! Why doesn't he do that for me? He loves her! She is his sister and he loves her! Why? I loved him! She hates him! Why?" She bursts into tears, and I awkwardly rub her back, not sure what to make of her sudden outburst.

She suddenly becomes calm, her face angry and unmoving as stone as she continues. "I hate him now. Today I realized everything he has been doing is wrong. Bad. Evil, and I've just been blindly helping him. I didn't even really understand what he's been doing. He has been taking advantage of my crush! Why? He made me think maybe he liked me back! He made me think that so I would join him and do whatever he wanted! I hate him! I know that now and now I will join you all and help you in any way that is possible."

I believe her, "ok, Leanne, we should start by finding Clary and killing Sebastian. Where is Clary?"

She looks uncomfortable, "I don't exactly know..."

"What? How can you not know? She is living your life, right? So shouldn't she be where you lived?"

"I don't know where I lived. When Sebastian switched our memories, she took all those memories from me. I don't have them anymore. The only things I know about my life before Sebastian I know because Sebastian told me. He never told me where I lived..." She sounds sad.

"Is there any way to get your memories back?" I ask.

"Only if she dies," she says with a sad little laugh, "but I do know where Sebastian is, so first let's plan to get him, then maybe we will find my old address somewhere, and we can get Clary."

I nod, agreeing with her plan.

Suddenly Leanne freezes, remembering something awful, "oh, and I forgot to tell you, Sebastian has your sister."

* * *

**Wow! There was a lot of explaining in that chapter! Sorry if that was boring!**

**What do you think of Leanne? Can Alec trust her or is she lying again?**

**Are they going to get Isabelle?**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again! Sorry for the wait! I had a lot going on...**

**Here is chapter ten!**

**All rights still belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Alec POV**

After I recovered from the shock that Sebastian has Izzy, Leanne and I got right to work. We came up with a plan. Sebastian knows that Leanne left his hideout angry, and he knows she spoke with me. He doesn't, however, know what she said. Leanne is going to go back and tell him she lied to me because I had seen where she was going. She is going to try to get him to believe she is on his side. While she is doing this, Jace, Magnus, and I will get Izzy. Then we will capture Sebastian and demand Clary back. Then we will call the Clave. I take my earpiece out of my pocket and tell Magnus about Izzy and our plan. Then I hand the earpiece over to Leanne. She will tell us where Isabelle is, and when we should come. I wave to Leanne and march home, anxious but excited for action.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"They'll be here any minute now, to 'rescue' you. Too bad they'll fail," Sebastian says with a smile as he paces in front of me. I'm still stuck in the demon, although it doesn't seem to be trying to squeeze me to death anymore. He reached out through the demon I'm still trapped in to caress my cheek. I glare at him, but the red jello demon makes it difficult to see him clearly. "She told them. I know she did... But did she do it to help me? Or has she left the dark side? I know she was mad when she left. Mad I wasn't spending enough time with her. Maybe if I had pretended to love her, she'd would still be on my side. She's weak though. I'll have no trouble beating her and the rest."

He pulls his hand back and laughs, saying with mock pity, "The poor girl. She _is _beautiful. Maybe if I had taken pity on her and left her alone, she might have found someone who actually loved her. Maybe she would have had a nice life. But sadly for her, I don't have pity on _anyone._" He smirked at me as he ran a finger over one of the many blades in the room. My stomach twisted. Did he plan on torturing me? Did he plan on using that on my family? I struggled against the cold, moist jello, but it didn't give way. Sebastian laughed again, "Don't bother. That demon is almost invincible."

He studies me carefully, eyes slowly raking over me from head to toe. "You know, you're beautiful too..." I am getting very uncomfortable under his intense stare. He smirks and walks confidently out of the room. The jello squeezes me again until the darkness comes.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I burst through the elevator doors, already drawing runes on myself as I race towards the weapons room.

"Jace!" I call, "Sebastian took Isabelle!" We arm ourselves heavily and apply more runes as we wait for Magnus.

As soon as he arrives we leave the institute, trying (and failing) to act casual as we speed walk to the abandoned building.

"Oh no," Magnus says, holding the earpiece Leanne just communicated through, "Clary says to hurry... It must not be going well," oops... I forgot to tell them she's not actually Clary... Oh well, no for that now!

We speed up considerably until we are racing down the streets. People glare as we shove them harshly out of the way. Jace, being in the front, might have knocked over a couple people. I wonder if he'd be in such a hurry if he knew it was actually Leanne, and not Clary.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

Sebastian is drawing runes on himself. It looks like he's preparing for war. There are a lot of demons in the room with me. They smell awful. Maybe that means Alec, Jace, and Clary are coming to save me?

Sebastian's head jerks up when he hears a girls voice call his name. It kind of sounds like Clary... "I'll be right back," he says. He leaves the room. Is it them? Are they here? I try to wiggle out of the demon, but Sebastian is right, almost nothing can hurt this demon. _Almost. _I intend to learn the exception. What could defeat a demon that looks and feels like jello? I'm tempted to try and eat it, to see if maybe it tastes like jello, but it's a demon. If I ate it, wouldn't that be the same as if I got demon blood in a cut?

I can hear Sebastian and that girl outside the door. I can't make out what they are saying, but Sebastian sounds mad, and the girl sounds scared. That's not Clary. Clary wouldn't be scared. She'd just be mad too. I'm relieved and disappointed at the same time. I hear a door slam and lock. Sebastian comes back into the room.

"Only three. They'll be no problem," He says with a laugh. I want to slap him. Unfortunately I can't move. I'll have to settle with spitting. I hear a crack as the spit ricochets off the jello demon and hits me in the face. Gross. Sebastian laughs as he leaves the room, "You can keep spitting on yourself all you want. I have important, grown-up matters to attend to." I spit at him again, completely forgetting about the demon. I hear a sizzling sound as it runs down through a crack in the jello. Wait- crack in the jello? I can move my head ever so slightly now and tilt it down to see a few jagged tunnels through the demon. The cracks widen as spit runs down them. The cracks are from my tears. Was I crying? I spit again and hear a crackling sound as it hits the demon and the jello dissolves, the demon returning to its home dimension piece by piece. Am I melting the demon? In that case, back to crying and spitting!

* * *

**Alright, so that wasn't as long as I was hoping...**

**What do you think?**

**Please review! **

**-Carrie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here is chapter eleven**

**All rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Alec POV**

We turn a corner by the park and I point to the familiar yellow building with peeling paint. "There," I shout to the others. We speed up, but when we reach the abandoned building we are stopped by demons. A LOT of demons. I pull out my bow and Magnus grabs a sword. Jace is already in the heat of battle, beheading three demons at once.

I let my arrows fly, each one hits it's mark. No demon gets within a few feet of me. I hear a shout and look up to where Magnus is pointing. There, in a window encircled by jagged glass, stands Sebastian. He is calmly watching us, and seems certain he will win. I aim towards him, but my arrow pierces thin air. Sebastian is gone.

A demon takes advantage of my surprise, and soon I am laying flat, my back grinding into to gravel beneath me. My head is throbbing, but it's going to take a lot more than a headache to stop me. I reach for the seraph blade in my back pocket, trying to ignore the demon's smelly breath hot on my face. I easily decapitate it and am soon standing again. There may be many of these demons, but they sure are stupid. I just saw one impale itself on Magnus's blade.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

I hear a lot of banging outside and see Sebastian streak by my room, headed upstairs. That must be my family, here to rescue me. It would be nice, but I don't need to be saved. I finish melting a hole in my demon and lightly step through and retrieve my whip from a nearby table. Sebastian has a whole bunch of weapons lying out, meant to frighten me. I select a few sharp looking ones and walk out the door.

Should I go after Sebastian or help Alec, Clary and Jace? I decided on the latter and head to the front door. There is a huge number on the front lawn, fighting with my three saviors. I watch another dozen run out the door. Where are they coming from? I follow a trail of red and black ichor through the building to a small dark room. There are a few demons running out. I sweep their feet out from under them. They are dead before they even notice they aren't running anymore. I peek in the dark room. There is a large pentagram set up. There is no one in the room, aside from the demons that occasionally appear, running out of it before I kill them.

I'll go help Alec, Jace, and Clary later. First I need to stop demons from coming through this pentagram.

* * *

**Alec POV**

We have been fighting these demons for an hour a half now. We're getting exhausted and it's starting to get hard. Jace looks fine, but Magnus is drained and his demon is giving him a hard time. He looks relieved when my arrow hits it's heart and it disintegrates. The demons seem to have stopped coming though, and there are only about twenty left, so there is hope.

Jace is battling some demons around the back of the abandoned building and Magnus has his back to me, trying to hold off demons when I run out of arrows. As I reach for a seraph blade I am knocked backwards hard. A demon shoves me into the building. Loose nails dig into my side and the demon keeps squishing me. Just as I hear a snap and feel the sharp pain of a broken rib, I get the blade free. All it takes is one slash up its side and it's dead. I throw the blade at a demon pinning Magnus down and reach for another knife.

Two demons come running from the back of the building. Where is Jace? Was he not able to stop them? He couldn't be dead. I would know if he was dead. We are pabarati! I throw the knife at them. I missed. When have I ever missed? I sense a demon approaching me from behind. I do a backflip over him, slicing his skull open as I do. Demon blood splatters all over me. In the split second it takes me to wipe ichor from my eyes, the two demons have reached me and pin me down. My right arm is held by one of the demons, but with my left one I reach for another demon blade. I put my hand in my front pocket, but feel only fabric. Same with my back pocket. Did I run out of seraph blades? I start to panic. Where is Magnus?

The demon's breath is in my face. I feel a heavy pressure on my neck. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side. At least I died fighting. Then the pressure disappears. I crack my eyes open to see a soft hand outstretched in front of my. I grab it and haul myself up. I look into a face nearly as familiar as my own. Isabelle! She looks unhurt and almost smug as she curls her whip back around her wrist. I hug her, but pull away when I realize there are still demons to kill.

We work as a team and the demons are soon all dead.

"Where are Jace and Clary?" Isabelle asks.

"Clary.. Uh.. came before us.." I said awkwardly. I'm still not sure when to tell them about the Clary/Leanne situation.

"You didn't see her?" Magnus asks, worried.

Isabelle thinks a moment, " I might have heard her.. He locked her in a room."

Magnus and I exchange a look, "Jace is in the backyard,"

We ran around to the back. Jace is hanging, frozen, in a red blob of demon. He looks terrified. Only his eyes are moving. They are watching us, worried and begging. He is inside a demon. The one demon left. Magnus and I slash at it, but the demon isn't effected. We give up and step back, panting hard. I reach in the demon to pull Jace out, but my hand gets stuck in the demon before I can grab him.

Izzy seems to know what to do. She dumps a bucket of water over the demon and it cracks and fizzles as it disappears.

"How...?"

"I was in one of those demons when Sebastian caught me," Izzy explains.

Jace was already at the door, "We have to get Clary."

Inside, Isabelle leads us up the stairs. When she reaches the top, though, she is sent flying back down. Her fall is broken by me. Her skull cracks into mine and I fall backwards, disoriented. Before I get my bearings, I hear the unmistakeable voice of Sebastian, "Took you long enough," That was all it took for Jace.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

Jace leaps toward Sebastian with his blade drawn. Sebastian easily steps aside and kicks Jace's legs out. Jace gracefully does a back roll and surprises Sebastian with a kick in his side. Clary's brother wheels on him and shoves him against the wall. Jace escapes his grasp and their blades make sharp pinging noises as the two return to fighting. Magnus's hands are sparkling, but there is no opportunity for him to fight back.

Alec and I are back on our feet and join Magnus watching Jace and Sebastian wrestle around. I start to tiptoe around the flying fists and blades to find Clary. Sebastian's hand whips out so fast I barely see it and soon I'm hurtling down the stairs again. My head smacks against a step, knocking me out.

When I return to consciousness, Alec is beside me. Jace and Sebastian are circling eachother. Sebastian pounces and Jace throws a seraph blade. Sebastian ducks, but Magnus is not so lucky. The blade buries itself in Magnus's side. Jace is distracted for a moment, watching Magnus with a concerned and apologetic expression, and Sebastian takes advantage of the moment. He knocks Jace's sword from his hand and pins Jace against the wall and hold his blade against Jace's chest. Alec is just coming to beside me and Magnus is struggling to stand up and help Sebastian. This is it. Sebastian will kill Jace, and then it won't be hard for him to finish us off too. I close my eyes.

"Sebastian." I hear and angry feminine voice say. I open my eyes to see a red head standing, fists clenched, on Sebastian's right side. I forgot about Clary. Can she help? Maybe she could make a rune? Sebastian whips around at her, his sword cuts a shallow line in Jace's chest as he does it. Sebastian steps towards Clary with his blade raised.

Jace quietly grabs the sword Sebastian knocked from his hand only moments ago. Sebastian hears and turns to face Jace. He lifts his sword, but Jace is too quick. Jace's sword cuts deep into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian eyes are full of hatred. He stretches his arms out behind him, as if he is goin to catch himself from falling. It's stupid, I think, he'll be dead before he hits the floor.

Only when I hear the scream do I realize his true intent. His right arm still holds his sword, and it slices right through Clary's chest. She screams, but her eyes are full of triumph. Her eyes are locked with Alec's, and she mouths something to him. I'm not sure exactly, but it looked like "she'll remember now". That makes no sense. I suddenly wish I had paid attention when we learned about reading lips. Clary's eyes flash with lots of emotions I've never seen on her before, and I could swear they even turn blue for a second, but soon it's over, and she's lying unmoving on the floor. Jace crouches over her. How many times does he have to lose the one he loves?

* * *

**Ok, wow! That was the longest chapter yet!**

**So, what do you think? What's going to happen? **

**Please review!**

******I think there will only be one more chapter in this story, and it might be sort of short...**

******but, I am thinking about starting a new fanfiction. It would be called forgotten, or remember, or something like that. It would be about Clary having a concussion and waking up with Sebastian and Valentine, who seem to think she is on their side. **

******Does that sound interesting?**

******Again, please review!**

******-Carrie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, guys! Last chapter! **

**All rights still belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Here is chapter twelve!**

* * *

**Alec POV**

Leanne's eyes widen as Sebastian's blade tears through her. She looks to me and moves her lips. I never bothered to learn to lip-read, but I can read them perfectly.

"She'll remember now." That's what she was saying. Was she talking about Clary? Clary would remember us now? I want to ask Leanne, but she is lying, unmoving. Jace is crouching over her. He still thinks she's Clary. I walk over and put a hand on Jace's shoulder. Do I tell him? I look at Magnus and he shakes his head. When did he learn about the Clary/Leanne business? I sigh and turn back to Jace. He is holding Leanne's hands and staring into her cold, unmoving face.

Once again I help Jace carry a dead Clary impostor back to the institute. We are glamored so mundanes don't get suspicious when they see a couple bloody teenagers carrying a dead girl down the street. Magnus has his head down as he walks. I think he lost most of his glitter in the fight. Or did the glitter just disappear because he is mourning? Isabelle is walking beside Magnus, tears dripping down her face. For once, she doesn't seem to care that her make-up is running. Jace won't look at us. I know for the next couple weeks he will be mad and blame himself. He will ignore everyone and train practically 24/7. At night, he will go to bars and get drunk a lot. Last time he thought Clary died, we went through seven punching bags a week. I'm afraid for this time.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

I smooth my long white dress and sit next to Alec. Jace sits next to me. I can tell he's trying hard to keep his face blank. We are at Clary's funeral. She's lying in a casket at the front of the room. Her hair is fanned out over a modest dress that conceals the gaping hole in her abdomen. I suppose she looks good, but nothing like when she was alive. She was so happy and animated. Now she just looks cold. Jace is trying not to look at her.

As the funeral I look around the large room. In the front row are Jocelyn and Luke. Luke's face is a mask, but Jocelyn has to bite back tears every time she looks at her daughter's body. Simon sits with them. He doesn't bother hiding his emotions. Some of Clary and Simon's classmates are in the back, with some other mundanes Clary knew. I see Magnus in the row behind us, with Maia and Jordan. Most of Luke's pack is here. I can tell Clary is the only reason they haven't attacked Raphael yet. Why is he even here? Because he still feels bad about Simon? diplomatic reasons? Or because he was bored? No, I scold myself. Surely he wouldn't come for reasons like that. He had met Clary multiple times. He probably considered her a friend. After he turned her best friend into a vampire and tried to kill her.

I turn back to the front until I hear the heavy doors behind me bang open with enough force to blow Clary's hair into her face.

Everyone spins around to see who would dare interrupt a funeral in such a rude way.

A tall figure stands in the doorway. The sun shines brightly behind her head, almost like a halo. She begins to walk to the casket so full of life and animation that everyone watches. She looks adoringly at Jace. She has wavy blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. She is beautiful, and just the kind of girl Jace would go for. I look at him, hoping he isn't thinking about it at his girlfriends funeral. To my relief, he just looks furious with the girl. I see him start to stand up, and I quickly restrain him. We don't need to make a scene.

Before she reaches the casket, she speaks, "Clary isn't dead." She pulls Clary from the casket and lies her down, stomach first. Jace stands. Luke looks ready to pounce, and a few others look on edge. There is something weird about this girl, and everyone can tell.

The girl pulls a knife and stabs Clary's back. She looks ready to strike again, but sees Luke and Jace ready to kill her and begins running. That's when chaos ensues.

Everyone is screaming and the lights go off. There is a mad rush for the door as all the wimpy mundanes evacuate while the shadowhunters and downworlders rush towards the girl with the knife. She is the only one armed. Tables are overturned as people shove then out of the way. There is a lot of pushing and shoving. I trip over multiple shoes abandoned on the floor as I run around looking for the girl. I feel my dress rip. My hair is a mess. I don't care. I hear an 'oof' as someone trips and falls into Clary's casket. The lid slams, trapping the person inside. A loud bump, then I hear glass shatter to the floor. There is a loud yelp and I hear someone crash to the floor.

The lights flicker back on. Magnus is standing on a table. Jocelyn has a piece of broken window in her hand and is looking murderous. A few fighting werewolves stop punching each other when they see that the person they are fighting isn't the girl with the knife. Jordan and another werewolf are sitting in a pile of glass shards. Maia was standing by the door, to block the intruder from escaping, but now she rushes to Jordan's side. Raphael is helping Simon out of Clary's casket. Alec is still sitting where he was when he came in. He seems to be the only one not confused. I keep turning until I see the girl. Jace has his hand around her neck as Luke ties her hands behind her back. Her knife is in Jace's pocket.

We all run up to them as Luke finishes. "Start talking," Jace demands. The girl has tears in her eyes, but she doesn't say anything. Jace slams her into the wall and hold her there, her legs dangling off the ground, "I said SPEAK!" I start to calm him down when she speaks,

"Jace, I'm sorry, I'll explain. Just let go of me, I'll-"

This seems to make Jace more angry. He pulls her knife from his pocket and holds it against her neck, "You will explain, and you will explain right here, right now."

"Jace, Jace stop," The girl gasps as his fingers tighten on her throat. The fingers don't loosen, and a blade brushes her neck, "Let me down, I need to-" She is cut off and let's out a gasp as the blade cuts a small line in her throat. A trickle of blood drips onto the floor.

Suddenly there is a clatter as the knife at the girl's throat is on the floor. The girl is also on the floor, gasping for air. Alec is pinning Jace to the floor, looking annoyed.

"Alec, get off me. That girl stabbed Clary. She's going to escape!" He looked pissed as the girl grabs the glass shard from Jocelyn.

Alec laughed, "Trust me, she won't try to escape. And she never stabbed Clary. Jace, she is Clary."

Jace is shocked. The girl presses the shard into her back. I see an unfamiliar and intricate rune where the glass pierces her skin. Suddenly the girl shrinks. Her eyes change to a deep green and her face rearranges itself to resemble Clary's face. Finally, her hair fades into its bright signature red. She gazes up at him as he, awestruck, stares back at her and Alec explains the story.

I watch Jace as he finishes. He seems to be angry.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Oh, yup, he's mad.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Jace cuts him off, " Sorry? For the last few days I've been thinking this imposter is my girlfriend? Then the real Clary shows up and I almost kill her and you don't think to tell me?! How do I even know if this IS the real Clary? It could just be another imposter, how would I know?!..."

Jace goes on for a while, yelling at everyone for everything. I turn to look for Clary. A small puddle of red sits where Jace had droped Clary. There are blood stains leading from it to the casket. There sits Clary, kneeling over her imposter, who is apparently named Leanne. I involuntarily gasp. Leanne no longer looks like Clary, but instead like the girl who had broken into the church during the funeral. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The part that surprises me most, though, is that despite being very tall, she looks about twelve years old.

"... And then to find out she was my sister! But then she wasn't my sister! And then she went missing! But then I saw her! But she was dead! And then she comes back! Then she dies again! Then I find out neither one was actually her! And now she's back! Why should I believe her?!" Jace is shaking Alec by his shirt, and I quickly jump in to stop him. Jace wheels around to glare at me, "How do I know she's not just another imposter? Tell me!"

Mom steps in to calm him down and I walk over to where Alec and Clary are huddled over Leanne.

"She was so young, so naïve. She didn't know what she was doing. She had no idea who he was," I hear Clary say in a tearful voice.

"She had a crush and he took advantage of that. He made her his servant and she had no idea. She never knew what his plans were. She never knew how truly evil he was," Alec said.

"She had such a good life. A nice family, great friends. She wanted to become a doctor. Then he came in. He messed with her mind and took over her life. And when he died, he was selfish, so he made sure she died with him. In the end though, she picked the right side. When she learned the truth, she was brave. She told you the truth, and she stepped in to stop him when he was about to win."

Alec brushed the hair from Leanne's face, "She didn't deserve to die like this. She shouldn't have been forced into this mess. She should have continued on with her nice life, became the doctor she wanted to be,"

Jace knelt by Clary, "I'm sorry. I believe it's you. I can tell it's really you. I'm sorry. I was mad... If you want, we can give her a real funeral," he offered.

Clary looked up at him. Her eyes were moist, but happy, "I think she would like that, thank you"

* * *

**That was the last chapter, and the end of my first fanfic!**

**So please review! I need to improve, so review with comments, suggestions, critique, criticism, whatever!**

**What did you think?**

**Also, I will be working on that story I told you about in the last chapter,but it may be a while. I'm thinking I will call it Forgotten...**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and following and favoriting this story!**

**Again, please review!**

**Thank you,**

**Carrie**


End file.
